Ahuizotl
Ahuizotl ist ein Ehemaliger Gegenspieler und Erzfeind von Daring Do aus Rainbow Dash, die Leseratte. Persönliches Er ist durch und durch böse und hat eine unstillbare Goldgier. Ahuizotl kann mittels einer Pfeife wilde Tiere kontrollieren und hat eine Schar Anhänger. So wird er in den Daring Do Büchern dargestellt. Wie Fluttershy jedoch herausfand Hing das alles mit seinem Job zusammen. Ahuizotl ist ein Wächter des Tenochtitlan Landgebiets und jedesmal wen Daring Do, im glauben gutes zu tun, ein Relikt entwendete bekam er riesen Ärger mit den anderen Wächtern. Weshalb er zu drastischen Maßnahmen griff. Geschichte TV In Rainbow Dash, die Leseratte liest Dash das Buch Daring Do und die Suche nach der Saphir Statur. Darin lauert Ahuizotl Daring auf, nimmt sie gefangen und die Statur an sich. Um sich Daring zu entledigen sperrt er sie gefesselt in eine Kammer, deren Stachelwände langsam auf sie zu kommen, während sich der Raum mit Sand füllt. Doch Daring kann sich befreien und ihm die Statur abjagen. In Wo bleibt Daring? heuert Ahuizotl Dr. Caballeron an um ihm einen Goldring aus Darring Dos Besitz zu beschaffen. Im Jungel erscheint er persönlich um die Ware zu holen. Dabei kommt es zu einem Kampf mit Daring. Durch Rainbow Dashs unbedachte Einmischung kann Ahuizotl Daring gefangen nehmen. In seiner Festung schmiedet er sie an die Wand eines sehr tiefen Piranhabeckens das sich langsam füllt. Inzwischen führt er ein Ritual durch, den Ring in einen magischen Schrein einzusetzen um in seinem Dschungel 800 Jahre Gluthitze einzuläuten. Doch durchkreuzen die gerettete Daring Do und die Mane 6 seine Pläne und zerstören den Schrein was den Einsturz der Festung verursacht. In seinem Geröllfeld schwört Ahuizotl Rache. In Zweifel an Daring-Do hat Dr. Caballeron ein Buch herausgebracht in dem er Daring Do schlecht da stehen lässt. Als Rainbow Dash und Fluttershy der Sache nachgehen kann Caballeron letztere überzeugen das er ein guter Forscher ist und sie schließt sich seiner Expedition zum finden des Wahrheitstalismans von Tonatiuh an. Rainbow und Daring Do sind der Bande dicht auf den Fersen. Sie können die Gruppe schon am Eingang des Tempels sehen und einholen. Doch gerade als sie hin wollen wird Daring mit einem Liananlasso gefangen und Gefesselt. Rainbow erwischt es auch. Dahinter steckt kein anderer als Ahuizotl, Daring Dos andere Erzfeind. Der es verdächtig findet gleich zwei Pegasi zu sehen da man einen Pegasus braucht um den Talisman zu holen. Während Rainbow Ahuizotels Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht, kann Daring einen Stein greifen und damit ihre Fesseln durchtrennen. Schnell schnappt sie sich Rainbow und lässt Ahui hinter sich. Doch irgendwie schafft er es in die Schatzkammer und ist nicht glücklich darüber noch mehr Eindringlinge zu sehen die den Talisman haben. Er befiehlt den Wächtergargoyles anzugreifen. Die Statuen in der Kammer erwachen zum leben und stürzen sich auf die Ponys, während Ahuizotl die Kammer von außen verschließt. Die Freunde schaffen es die Gargoyles auszuschalten und aus der Kammer zu entkommen. Als die Gruppe die Eingangshalle erreicht wartet dort noch Ahuizotl der sich den Talisman nun selbst hohlen will. Caballeron wirft den Talisman zu Daring, die entdeckt einen Tunnel in den der große Bösewicht nicht rein passt und will die Gruppe dorthin führen, doch Ahuisotl versperrt ihnen den Weg. Daring wirft den Talisman zu Rainbow, die unter seinem Einfluss ausplaudert das sie nach dem Abenteuer eine Delux Spa-Packung braucht. Rainbow wirft den Talisman zu Fluttershy die ihn an die Handlanger weiter gibt wo er schließlich bei Rogue landet. Die Aktion lenkt Ahuisotl so weit ab das die Gruppe in den Tunnel kann. Schließlich kann auch Rogue Ahuisotl entwischen und zu den anderen gelangen. der Tunnel ist eine Sackgasse und Ahuizotl versucht die Wand einzureisen um an die Gruppe ran zu kommen. Fluttershy hat die Idee das ihr Problem vielleicht die Lösung ist, ihr stellt sich die Frage wieso Ahuizotl alles dran setzt sie zu kriegen, kein Pony hat ihn je nach seiner Seite der Geschichte gefragt. Sie stellt klar das es einen Grund geben muss warum er so wütend ist. Für Rainbow ist er einfach nur ein Mistkerl der gut hundert mal versucht hat Daring Do zu zermalmen. Unter dem Einfluss des Talismanes könnte Caballeron auch einige Geschichten dazu beitragen. Jetzt hält er die Wahrheit nicht mehr aus und wirft den Talisman weg. Fluttershy fängt ihn. Sie macht klar das Verständnis mit zuhören beginnt und geht raus. Fluttershy fragt Ahuizotl warum er sie verfolgt und bietet ihm den Talisman an. Es rührt ihn, er nimmt den Talisman und erklärt unter seinem Einfluss das er die Pflicht hat den Dschungel zu beschützen, wen während seiner Schicht noch ein Relikt verschwindet bekommt er super großen Ärger mit den anderen Wächterkreaturen. Ahuizotl trägt eine große Verantworten, Daring Do und Caballeron haben schon soviel Relikte seines Landes gestohlen das sein Job auf dem Spiel steht. Er räumt ein vielleicht etwas brutal und aufbrausend zu sein, aber er kann nichts dafür. Fluttershy gibt ihm ein Taschentuch Daring und Caballeron treten heran und berühren den Talisman. Sie hat all die Relikte nur genommen weil sie dachte sie würde sie beschützen. Er wollte reich werden und hätte nie gedacht das Ahuizotl aus so noblen Gründen handelt. Er hat ihn einfach nur für ein Monster gehalten. Das hört Ahuizotl dauernd. Rainbow findet langsam gefallen an dieser „wir hören uns allen zu“ Geschichte. Fluttershy stellt klar das vielleicht nicht jeder immer die Wahrheit sagt, aber jedes Wesen verdient Freundlichkeit. Ahuizotl stimmt zu, sie haben ihm den Talisman zurück gegeben und sich ausreichend Zeit genommen um ihn zu verstehen, aus diesem Grund lässt er sie alle gehen, unter einer Bedingung. Daring und Caballeron müssen ihm auf den Talisman schwören nie wieder Relikte aus dem Tenochtitlan Landgebiet zu stehlen. Sie versprechen ist. Unter dem Einfluss des Talismanes rutscht Daring raus das sie davon in ihrem nächsten Buch erzählen wird, woran Caballeron erkennt das sie wirklich A.K. Yearling ist, was er nicht verraten soll. Das bringt ihn auf eine Idee, Ahuizotl auch. Einige Zeit später haben Daring und Caballeron gemeinsam ein Buch geschrieben, doch Sie wurden von einem neuen Autoren ausgebootet: Ahuizotl, der eine Signierstunde gibt. Wo er den faszinierten Fans aus seinem Buch vorliest wie er die wertvollen Relikte beschützt. Comics. In Ein Wurm, sie zu ächten wird er einmal erwähnt. Als die Roman Daring Do von einem magischem Bücherwurm nach Ponyville verfrachtet wird. Bücher. In Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore wird er erwähnt. In Daring Do and the Eternal Flower tritt er in Erscheinung. Auftritte Galerie Trivia * Ahuizotl ist eine legendäre Kreatur aus der Mythologie der Azteken. Navboxen Kategorie:Nicht-Pony Kategorie:Ehemalige Gegenspieler